


A garden For Eliza

by ryuukko



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Gardening, Gen, Silly, president jefferson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuukko/pseuds/ryuukko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok this isn't really Jamilton but it's idk</p>
            </blockquote>





	A garden For Eliza

"Mr.President,your presence is requested. It's important."  
Jefferson sighed, looking up from his papers. As always, his ex-coworker picked the worst time to interfere with his work. "Mr.Hamilton, haven't you done enough?" He sighed, rubbing his temples. "I tire of your requests, your pestering..."  
Just weeks ago, the disheveled islander came to his doorstep, begging him to stay in the ring. Monticello was nearly out of money, and somehow Thomas had managed to take care of his accounting and keep his home. Why did he always end up where Hamilton wanted him? The man had nothing on him, nothing to blackmail him with, and yet his annoying presence always prevailed.  
Now, the 69 year old Virginian sat at his brand new desk in his newly finished office; wishing he could leave the world of politics forever. That would never happen, it always caught up.  
He didn't remember allowing the younger man a seat, nor permission to speak. But, then again, this was Alexander. Jefferson gave in. "What do you want?"  
There was no fight in those violet orbs, which tom found unsettling. Alexander readjusted himself and fidgeted uncomfortably. His eyes darted from side to side, avoiding the man he had placed himself in front of.  
"Mr.hamilton, I do not have all day."  
At the sound of his name, Alexander's attention snapped back to the task at hand.  
"Mr.Jef-...Thomas..I want to make a garden."  
Least to say, Jefferson was confused. The statement was so random. He raised a brow, seeing his rival lose some color in his face. He was mortified?  
"Excuse me?"  
"For Eliza, I feel like she would adore it. My sweet project is finally complete, a place uptown. I don't have a lot of money left, so I cannot waste funds on failures."  
Jefferson's cold stare refused to melt away. Did this man mess up so badly that he had no friends? Who was he to bother him like this?  
"And why have you traveled all the way from New York to tell me this?"  
Hamilton stared at the ground. "You know shelves upon shelves of info on the matter. I thought you would be elated to share such."  
Jefferson laughed. "With you? Sir, I think not! When have we ever conversed on a amiable platform?"  
The islander sighed and grimaced. "Ay, you have a point. It was foolhardy of me to think otherwise." Getting up slowly, his infamous brisk stride mirrored that of a stagger. His tan cloak swayed with each step. He seemed to push himself, like a tired solider.  
No argument, no mudslinging? Something was up. Thomas called him back. 

"No man travels a month away from his home for nothing. What is your motive?"

"I simply wish to make a home worthy of my dear wife."

Thomas sat quietly, thinking over the general's sentiments.  
"Perhaps I can put in a word or two so you don't screw up."


End file.
